digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Digivolution
Untitled Ultimate Digimon are those who have attained the final stage of evolution. Rarely encountered, these Digimon tend to be extraordinarily powerful. Evolution is still observed, though rarely, to other Ultimate Digimon. They possess very little offensive capability and generally rely on the care of other Digimon or humans to survive. Most of them attack using bubbles or some other mildly offensive technique. They evolve quickly to Baby II. Most Baby I Digimon have only a single Baby II stage to evolve into, with no branching. Baby I Digimon don't appear in the TCG cards, aside from minor illustrations on Option Cards. Do we want to integrate these to the page? 04:08, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Hybrid Quick question: where did the names for the Hybrids come from? And a quick search of the kana for "ハイブリッド体-P" gets this page only, "ハイブリッド体-H" like six based off of this page and "ハイブリッド体-B" four. And where did Advanced Hybrid and Zeta Hybrid come from? I assume from the Japanese D-Scanner, but are there any other places? Lanate (talk) 17:21, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :Some anon added them one day. They appear to be based off of "Pico Hybrid", and the like, though I don't know where those terms come from either. :ShiningEvo says this: Hybrid Digimon: A Digimon who has used one of the Spirits created by the Warrior Ten to evolve. There are Beast, Human, ???, Advance,. and Z Hybrids. Beast and Human Digimon are roughly strong Adults, Advance Digimon are roughly around Perfect, and Z Hybrids are around strong Perfect/weak Final in strength. The only ??? Hybrid was a fusion of a Human Hybrid and the Digi-Code of a Final; it was weaker than an Advance Hybrid. 22:15, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Is there a list of all DNA digivolution combinations? :What do you mean? A list of all combinations in the video games? Not here. There's a list of notable ones on the page, but nothing extensive. Lanate (talk) 15:55, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I meant all DNA evolutions ever, but you said there's nothing extensive. --RyuHimora 16:20, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :The problem is that, in plenty of video games, you can, literally, DNA Digivolve all Digimon that you can have in your party, so putting an extensive list is... a bit difficult. The article lists all of the storyline DNA Digivolutions, however. Lanate (talk) 18:26, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I personally wonder about DNA Digivolution, as it seems to be more a alternate way for the three new Digimon of Adventure 02 to reach their natural Ultimate levels. I say this because the three DNA Digivolved digimon have very little, if any, of the other digimon in their design. Ztyran :Shakkoumon is really the only one that could be true for, and he has nothing of either Champion in him—he has themes, "Armor" from Ankylomon, and "Angel" from Angemon. 01:25, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Xros Wars finale In the finale of Xros Wars, all the protagonists appear. Veemon and Stingmon DNA Digivolve to Imperialdramon, so would that count as a Warp DNA Digivolution? It's normally Exveemon and Stingmon to Paildramon. Also, it specifically mentions that WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon's digivolution was NOT a jogress, just a fusion, so I wonder if that should be removed from the DNA Digivolve list? It's notable that the 02 digivolution used a spiral animation, similar to the stock footage, while the Adventure 'mons just glowed before combining. Digifiend 17:32, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :I could be mistaken, but doesn't the dub refer to Omegamon as a DNA Digivolution? This Wiki is about the dub, so I think that we should have a reference tag, or parenthesis, saying that in the Japanese version it was just a fusion. :About V-mon and Stingmon, I agree with what you say, since technically Imperialdramon evolves from a Jogressed Digimon, making it a Jogress Ultimate (Mega), at least by our lists of Partner Digimon and Digimon Character Infobox. 19:20, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Xros and DNA Is there that much of a difference between these? I can see how Ominimon is not a Xros but why does paildramon look like exveemon wearing stingmon parts similar to a Xros. or am i misunderstanding what a Xros is? also what is a jogress, seen it multiple times and not really understanding it either. not familiar with the newer digimon never mind the jogress, just saw its is the same as DNA. On another site it was listed as a separate evolution. Still DNA and Xros kinda similar are they not? and as i read above, some of the DNA evolution do seem to me that it just a easier way for a digimon to get to a higher regular form, paildramon is a DNA in anime, and regular form in other media according to this site so that supports this theory. In DNA Digivolution two digimon form into one being with usually one DigiCore, Chaosmon being the only exception, but in a DigiXros rather than two digimon becoming one, one digimon is using others to 'upgrade' themselves so to speak. In DigiXros the digimon with the strongest soul (the partner digimon usually) is the one who leads the new xrossed form while the others lay dormant inside of him, still concious but not really able to do anything but talk or give advice to the lead digimon. Jayce Signmorou (talk) 15:12, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :Basically, a Xros is a gestalt entity (multiple parts, multiple minds), while a jogress is a combined entity (one body, multiple minds), and a fusion is one entity (one body, one mind). 21:32, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ok i understand a Xros now, i have never gotten to see one so did not know multiple minds still present. A DNA or Jogress is where both bodies come together, to create a new body but with both souls inside. Ok that is clear, but when were fusions introduced? and what digimon is a fusion? I seen omnimon is one, and kinda see a difference, omnimon is the creation of two digimon, making 1 body with their minds joining together to become 1 too. right? As for chaosmon, he just looks like a cheap omnimon rip off made of other digimon. Figured he works the same way since he is the same but creation of two different digimon (both chaosmon) and then ultimatechaosmon or whatever is a creation of those two making him the creation of two digimon, not 4 since the two that make him are fusion right? or do chaosmon count as jogress? :Chaosmon is both a Xros and an incomplete Jogress (DNA). Omnimon is considered a Fusion in the original anime, but also appears as a Xros in recent materials. The distinction is minute and not really even that important in the end. 06:55, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Ok, that is what i actually thought Bully. After seeing more of the Xros i noticed that the fusion and Xros were about the same thing but with a minute difference. "Jogress" V-Tamer uses "Jogres". Do we have a source that says "Jogress" with two "S"'s? 00:15, October 5, 2012 (UTC)/21:15, October 4, 2012 (Brasília) :I believe Izzy depicts how the word is made in the 02 episode. :It also uses PARTITION for our DNA degeneration. 01:08, October 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, he does, in katakana. But the only material I know to have a romanization is V-Tamer, which spells the word as "Jogres". 02:13, October 5, 2012 (UTC)/21:12, October 4, 2012 (Brasília) :::Well then guess what we found another thing the fandom's been wrong about this whole time. 04:33, October 5, 2012 (UTC)